Love Me, Love Me Not:The Phases of Love
by LuvTheEars2232
Summary: A series of Romantic and Angsty song encouraged drabbles involving our favorite couple...A/N: The music will vary, I listen to anything except rap...If you read, please review...CHAPTER 2 UP! READ AND REVIEW...
1. There Goes My Baby

Ch.1- There Goes My Baby

**A/N: This story is a series of song fics, based on how I interpret them as an individual. This is just some randomness that came to me in my sleep(literally). Each new chapter will be based off the song it's titled after. I've never done anything like this before, and I couldn't think of a better couple to try it with, than Spock and Ny. As that thought came to mind, I kind of decided that I wanted to show Jim's feeling every now and again. I must warn you though, that as any normal relationship, in this, they will have some major ups and downs. I could go from Angst, to Smut, Fluff, then Lemon, and back again. Alot of the time, the stories won't be relative to each other...Although the story is mine, I do not own the characters, nor the songs.**

**Genre: **Romance

**Song: **There Goes My Baby-Usher

**Pairing: **Spock/Nyota

**Rated:**M-Lemon

**Summary: **Spock is watching Nyota go through her day, all the while thinking, there goes my baby.

* * *

He watches her.

As illogical as it may seem. It begins one morning before they left their shared quarters to begin Alpha shift. As unsual Spock had managed to dress before Nyota. He traveled back into their sleeping alcove to retrieve his communicator.

He sees her, she is sitting on the edge of the bed, her hair as impeccable as always, pulled into a neatly tied ponytail, her uniform fit snugly to her body, she was ready for active duty...her boots exempt. She leans over sleathly, pulling the zipper of her left boot, she seemed to caress her leg as she sat back up. She continued and the same with her right, all the while too oblivious to how utterly sensual she was making the small gesture. She didn't even know she had an audience.

* * *

On the bridge.

He watches her.

While attended to her duties, he attempts to be discreet about it, taking into consideration the fact that they were both on duty. He cannot, however, stop his side ways glances in her direction to his right, nor could he not admire how she composed herself when placed in professional scenarios. She was calm, organized, and efficient. She was capable, giving her attentions to the communications station 89.9% of the time. She could intercept messages with fluidity, never missing a thing, her hands would fly over the switches, handles, and knobs confidently, and stops ever so often to press her earpiece closer, listening for everything.

Sometime after they have been working in companionable silence, Nyota yawns, careful not to be to noisy in doing so. A moment passes, and she begins to strectch , she raises her arms above her head, stretching her long, smooth cocoa legs, she stretches her arms behind her back, the movement causes her chest to become a more pronounced element. Her breast, airborne as they were, did not go unnoticed by the other male members of the bridge crew. Spock noticed, out of his peripheral vision, that the Captain had taken to swiveling his chair all the way around, Lt. Sulu and Chekov the same, though they were slightly more obvious with their apparent attraction.

It is times like this that Spock feels mixed emotions, his internal differences conflict. Spock didn't find that he enjoyed the fact that these men were openly staring at Nyota like they were, yet he couldn't find it in himself to fault them. There was that pestering primal instinct telling him that she was his, and he she was...in a sense. He had claimed her physically, and emotionally, but he had yet to fully claim her, he had yet to mentally claim her. _Though_, Spock admitted to himself, _it would only be a matter of time_. In human context, he and Nyota were in a relationship, and that classified her as off-limits, this is something that these men seemed to adhere to. They looked, sure, but they dared not touch.

It was also times like this this, Spock thought to himself looking back at Nyota_-who seemed to be engrossed in her own world of thought,_- that he almost desperatley fought his very human urge to wrap his arms around her curvaceous waist, and kiss her in front of the other, just to show them, just so they know...His eyes locked with hers...She is _mine._

_

* * *

_

He watches her.

But he can't help it. They are in the ship's gymnasium, he was practing the ancient martial art of his ancestors: Suus Mahna.

Initially he felt her presence, his eyes roam the spanse of the large room, and finds her. She is perched upon gymnast balance, all of her body weight is supported on her hands, she bends backwards, slowly, gracefully into a standing position. She spends a moment standing, and Spock notices that she wearing a leotard that clings to her body like a second skin, it is red: Stafleet issued. He continues to watch her, his conditioning katas not necessarily forgotten, but more so neglected. Nyota run across the beam, moving with the fierce tenacity of a lioness, she grabs a hold of the rings, and starts a routine that looks as though she had it memorized, like a dance that she became one with. She is captivating, she is alluring, and it is soon that she will be with him...

* * *

He waits for her.

He leaves the gym before Nyota, there is only one thing on his mind when he leaves her, it is what has plauged the bulk of his thoughts the entire day: he wanted her. The entire day he was resisting the urge to take her, from the early morning when she was dressing, on the bridge, in the gym, but then he couldn't have her, they were in presence of others. In the confines of their quarters, there are no others there, there is only Spock...only Nyota.

And so it is that her sits on the couch in the living area, and awaits her return. The door swishes open, and Spock looks up just as Nyota walks over the threshold. She has her gym bag in tote, though she is dressed in a short tank top, and very short shorts. Her hair is pulled into a sloppy ponytail, and is plastered against her head by the sweat of an apparently vigorous workout. She must have come directly home because she was still sweating, visably he could see a droplet plot and angular course down her taut muscular stomach. Nyota saw him, and smiled softly.

"Hey there stranger, fancy meeting you here." she set her bag down by the door to turn around and find Spock standing mere inches from her person.

"Seeing as I also live in these quarters, it should be of no surprise that you found me here Nyota." He stated pressing gentle kisses along her slender throat.

"It...was...a uhhm...figure of speech." She said barely able to form a coherent sentence because of his attentions to her throat. " A human tendency to add light humor to a given situation."

"Indeed." was his only reply as his mouth its explorations. He kissed her forehead, her nose, and continued until his mouth found solace in hers. When their lips connected, Nyota let out a moan of pleasure, and their tongues danced in familiar unison. His hands took to her waist, bringing her closer to him, and her arms found way around his neck, her right hand locking itself on the short hairs on the back of his neck.

Nyota barely noticed that they were moving into the bedroom until the back of her knees connected with the bed, and they went tumbling down on it. Somewhere in between the travel time, she had managed to become diconnected with her clothing-underwear exempt, and Spock had lost his shirt. Not mourning the lack of clothing, they continued to kiss until oxygen was absolutley necessary, even then, Spock did not stop, but moved from her lips to her collar bone, removing her bra in the process. Being brought into the cold, made her nipples instantly hard. Spock took one into his mouth whirling his tongue it as his other hand rolled the hardened peak of the other breast. Nyota's eyes eyes fluttered closed. He realeased the nipple from his mouth, and blew on it, making Nyota whimper. The sound sent a straight jolt of electricity to his loins making his pants uncomfortably tight.

Spock placed a soft kiss on the space between both breasts, and trailed down, down her stomach stopping just before reaching where she wanted most, and licked his way back up, tasting the salty sweat of her days workout. Spock licked his lips, and placed his body weight on his left elbow, his right hand softly caressed her torso, down to her waist where her panties were. He hooked his index finger under the offending garment and in one swift yank, they were a barrier no more. He could feel how wet they were, a testimony to how wanton she was for him. He brought them to his nose, and his pupils dialated to their fullest extent, he could smell her arousal, and it was potent.

Spock threw the underwear, and sought the source of the outrageously alluring scent. Finding his place, he devoured her folds, showing explicit favoritism to specific little bud of nerves until he had her bucking, and screaming his name. Nyota climaxed, and trembled into aftershock. It was not long after, that Spock removed the rest of his clothing, and buried himself inside thrusts started out slow and tentive, but slowly became more frenzied. Nyota moved her hips in tune with his, keening for him to move harder, he happily obliged. Nyota's keeing became faster, and he knew she was close. In no time after that, she achieved her second orgasm of the night, her walls convulsing around Spock, sending him into the white hot bliss as well. He growled one simple word as he spilled his seed into her core: Mine.

She was his, and he was damn proud of it. He fell on the bed beside her in the most uncharacteristic way, they were both still panting heavily from their activities. Nyota was smiling, and Spock couldn't help the small quirk his lips gave into. He ran his hand through her long, waist length,-now sex tangled-hair, that still seemed to cascade like a waterfall. She has no idea how extraordinary it feels for him to be able to call her his girl. _His_ Nyota...

**A/N: Reviews will help me determine whether or not this should be something that I keep up...I know I have a lot of unfinished stories, but there are a few that I should delete because the muse died... I you liked it, or have anything to say, let me know...It's just a click away...Oh, and my spell check is playing dumb again...**


	2. Only Exception

Ch.2-Only Exception

**A/N: I neither own the characters, nor the song. Thanks bunches for those few who review, it gives me the push I need to write more.**

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Song: **Only Exception-Paramore

**Pairing: **Spock/Nyota

**Rated: **T

**Summary: **Nyota stops believing in Love after her parents divorce, but Spock becomes the only exception.

Her teenage years were supposed to be filled with happiness, thrills of exploring the unknown, hormones that threw your emotions in every direction under the sun, checking out cute guys, spending hours on end dressing up for dates, blowing the size of zits wildly out of proportion, being grounded for everything, having mind blowing fun with your friends...a kaleidoscope of joy, but for Nyota Uhura that wasn't exactly the case...

It was a very late summer night in Ruiru, Kenya, Nyota knew she shouldn't have been out as late as she was, but she couldn't help it. Having just recieved her driver's licsence, and being barely sixteen, she was feeling rather adventurous. As slowly as was possible, Nyota turned the knob of the front door, and crept her way up the stairs of the old 21st century designed house, entering her bedroom, and shutting the door behind her with a sigh of relief. On her travel to her bedroom, she had to pass her parents' room, and she had grown slightly more nervous when she found that the light was on.

That was irrelevant, because she was in her room, undetected, and they sounded to be engrossed in one of those thoughts that seemed to last it's way well into the night. Nyota quickly, but still quietly, changed into something a little more sleep worthy. She pulled back the duvet, and climbed into the soft warmth of her bed. When she was relaxed in the bed, and her movements stilled, the talk from the other end of the relatively thin wall, became more distinctive, she could make out everything that was being said.

"I can't believe you Askari!" Nyota could hear her mother say, she sounded distressed, _What had Baba done? _" I trusted you, for eighteen years, I trusted you!"

"You still can Maisha."

"How can I, when your out and about spreading yourself all over town?"

" I wasn't all over town, it was one woman." He poorly attempted to defend himself.

"Like it makes a difference! You cheated on me, I put faith in you like I have no other."

"Maisha..."

"Don't Maisha me Askari."

"Please, you don't understand..."

"Oh, I understand alright, I understand that you gave your body to a woman that you aren't married to. What I don't understand is why."

"Let me explain!" Askari was becoming impatient.

"Explain it then."

"It was a moment of weakness, she-she came on to me, and before I knew it...it was too late."

"You didn't even try and stop her. I tried to do right by you, I tried to be the perfect little wife for you, I gave you Nyota..." Maisha sighed.

"I know you did, and I love you for it...I love you still, I'm sorry."

"You're doing exactly what he did-"

"But, I'm not him." Askari cut her off.

"You sure as hell fooled me!" she said a little too loudly, Nyota stopped breathing, not wanting to miss anything being said. Nyota heard her mother take a deep breath, probably to calm herself. A sudden air of nervousness gripped her, before her mother spoke again.

" He said the same thing after he cheated on me the first time, so I took him back, being the forgiving person that I am. Then he did it again, and I took him back yet again. When that third time came around, I had finally had enough."

"Please..." Askari started again.

"No. You saw what it did to me afterwards, you know what I looked like. It hurt that I was taken advantage of like that. Then I met you..." She heard her mother let out a small sob.

"...And then I met you, and I thought I did good with this, I thought that I could trust you."

"Give me another chance, I won't make the same mistake twice."

"I'm tired of giving chances Askari.I've done it before, and it had lead me nowhere. History has a way of repeating it's self. I can't do it again, I won't let it happen, so I'll end this before it gets worse."

"I don't understand..." Askari said souding worried.

"I'm saying that it's over, we're through. I'm not putting myself in this position, and I'm not going to set a bad example for our daughter." Nyota felt her eyes begin to sting. _Oh please Mama, don't do it. _

"God no Maisha, please, I'm sorry, I still love you..."

"Stop it, and go." Nyota let the tears fall, and soak into the soft fabric of the pillow. She heard her mother crying too, only much louder.

" What are you going to tell Ny?" He wanted to know.

"I don't know, I can't think right now, please just go... I can't deal with all this in one day, you can come back and get your stuff later."

"Maisha..."

"I SAID LEAVE, DAMMIT!" And with that, Askari threw an overnight bag together, and begrudgingly made his way down the stairs, and out of the house, into the cold unwelcoming night. Nyota jumped out of bed, and bolted down the stairs after her father, stopping at the front door.

"What the hell have I done?" He seemed to question no specific person. "I've ruined everything." He sighed, and shook his head, then started on his way to his hoverbike.

"Baba! Wait!" Nyota threw open the door, and ran out to her father barefoot, and clad in only in her flimsy pajamas that didn't aide her from the icy night. As she ran, she could feel the wind blowing the tears into ice water against her face. She slammed herself into a rough hug with her baba, she suddenly didn't feel so grown-up, she felt like a little girl again, and all she wanted now, was for her baba to stay, and mama to be happy again. He hugged her back for a few more moments before he pulled away.

" Nyota go back in the house, it's late, and it's too cold for you to be outside, you shouldn't even still be up." Nyota wrapped her arms around his torso again.

"Please don't go."

"Nyota..."

"_Please?_"

He sighed again, in sadness. " I have to Ny, but I'll be back to see you soon. I won't ever be gone long enough for you to miss me too much."

"Baba." She whimpered, and he rubbed her back.

" I know baby, but I messed up, and now I have to suffer the consequences, I'm sorry that you got hurt by it."

"I love you Baba."

" I love you too Ny. I have to go." He kissed her forehead. " I promise I'll see you soon." She squeezed him tighter for a few more seconds before finally letting him go.

"Bye Baba."

"It's not a complete goodbye Nyota. But goodnight, and try and get some sleep." With that he hopped on his hover bike, tossed on his helmet, and revved up his engine before speeding down the road, a dust cloud left in his wake.

He kept his promise, and he did come to see her pretty often after that, but he was not the same Askari Uhura, as Nyota's mother was not the same Maisha Uhura. When their divorce was finalized, and the thought that perhaps that everything would workout had disappeared, so had Nyota's belief in the superficial concept of Love, well, any love out side of family ties.

She had grown to have a large abundance of time on her hands, what with her father not around as much to keep her attention, and her mother on auto-pilot, and not the smiling, bright, and happy woman that she used to the time, she threw herself into her studies more, and her friends seemed to lose interest in the new almost all academic Nyota. Language became an interest that slowly morphed into an undeniable passion. Before she knew it, she was graduating top of her class, and was on her way to Starfleet, with Communications as her Major.

When at the Academy, she quickly made friends with the people, seeing as they were more accepting, and understanding of her academic standards. She did all the things that any other normal person her age would, she got drunk(Fridays.), she went to parties(Fridays, and Saturdays), and she had more than her fair share of one night stands(No emotional connections), though she didn't broadcast it to the world like some people she knew. She did all this, while still maintaining all A's in all her courses taken. And was a favorite among the teachers, during her second year, she was sought out by her Phonology Class Professor, Commander Spock. She agreed without a second thought.

Their professional relationship had quickly morphed into a friendship. She had learned things about him that she supposed he had told no one else, she could read him better than anyone at the academy. They grew even closer, illogically , to the point to where Nyota would wonder what Spock was doing at various moments of the day, and took 'friendly' lunch breaks, and dinners together. After a few months, she began to get these feelings whenever she was around him, it was past the mad amount of attraction she had towards him. She suppressed it every time only for it to return in greater value. He was a teacher and she was a student, fraternizing to a certain caliber beyond platonic was strictly prohibited.

It was on a Friday after they had just went on a 'friendly' outing to see a new art museum that had opened recently. Everything was as it always was, until after they entered his apartment to carry out his proposal to had a moment, and she wasn't sure who made the first move, nor did she care, but they were on each other like long lost lovers re-united.

Nyota awoke the morning after panicked that she wasn't in her own quarters, or a place that she even recognized for that matter. Realizations set in when she felt a pair of extremely strong arms around her. The Strange feelings came back again, this time at full throttle, and Nyota basked in them, rather than shunned them away. She had tried but it was futile, for love chooses its' victims mercilessly. She snuggled closer to Spock.

"You are my only exception."

**A/N: If you read, please review. It's the only way I get paid, and the button is only a click away...not hard folks. Anyway, choosing the songs isn't as easy as I thought it would be, so if there's a song that you think would applied to this couple in some way, send me a message with the song title. Not beta'd, and it's 1:35 a.m...really it's the least of my worries.**


End file.
